This invention relates generally to methods of implanting hair into skin tissue, and particularly to methods of implanting natural or synthetic hairs having an open loop formed on an end thereof into skin tissue.
In U.S. Pat. No. 3,998,230, which is assigned to the assignee of the present invention, a method of implanting a hair into skin tissue is disclosed wherein an open loop is formed on the end of a hair to be implanted through which skin tissue may subsequently grow and thereby tenaciously anchor the hair in place. The implantation operation itself is performed with apparatus having two hollow, mutually telescoping needles. The open loop is seated on an end of the inner needle with the hair extending therethrough. The outer needle is then inserted into skin tissue and the inner needle slid therewithin to place the open loop adjacent the outer needle tip. The outer needle is then withdrawn from the tissue over the hair loop and inner needle. The inner needle is then withdrawn leaving the hair loop implanted through which skin tissue may subsequently grow.
Though the just-described method and apparatus has proven satisfactory, it has not been problem free. For example, double telescoping needles must ordinarily be of larger gauge than single needles. The thicker the needle the more traumatic its use which results in greater scarring. In addition, the fact that each hair must be passed through the bore of the inner needle has limited needle loading and preparation efficiency.
In an effort to overcome the just described problems improved apparatuses and methods have been devised as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,126,124 which is also assigned to the assignee of the present application. Here a notch is formed in the hollow tip of a needle. Again the end of a hair is provided with an open loop which is seated in the hollow needle tip and the hair passed out through the notch and axially along the needle periphery. This has facilitated needle loading and has made the use of double telescoping needle assemblies unnecessary. Nevertheless, to insure that the open loop remains lodged in place upon needle extraction, the use of an inner, telescoping push rod has proven necessary to insure reliability. Furthermore, as with telescoping needles the open loop has had to be carried within the confines of a needle which has often caused it to collapse and to remain collapsed once implanted thereby inhibiting the growth of skin tissue therethrough.
Accordingly, it is a general object of the present invention to provide improved methods of implanting hair into skin tissue.
More specifically, it is an object of the invention to provide improved methods of implanting a natural or synthetic hair having at least one open loop formed on the end thereof into skin tissue.
Another object of the invention is to provide methods of the type just described by which a hair may be loaded onto an implantation needle with enhanced loading facility and efficiency.
Another object of the invention is to provide methods of the type described with reliability that hair loops will remain open during implantation and will remain in place and not be partially or totally withdrawn upon needle extraction.
Yet another object of the invention is to provide methods of the type described which do not mandate use of telescoping or hollow needles.